


Fangirl

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It was one time!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl

Iron Man poster in hand, Skye slipped into Stark Tower’s loading bay. The app running on her phone overrode the computerized lock on the door at the end. It clicked open at her approach.

She glanced back and forth inside, stole on tiptoe down the hall to the freight elevator. The elevator jerked to a stop three floors up.

_“You aren’t authorized to be here.”_

The A.I. Crap. The elevator door opened.

“Lighten up, JARVIS. Nice Arc Reactor.” Stark nodded at the LED brooch pinned to her red shirt.

Blushing and mute, Skye thrust poster and Sharpie toward him.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
